Gundam Wing: Children of the Future
by Matt Ryan
Summary: A new crop of Gundam pilots arises as the players in the Eve War are being wiped out.
1. Prologue

The Children of the Future  
By Matt Ryan

PROLOGUE  
The year is After Colony 225. There is a peace over the Earth-Sphere. It is exactly 50 years after the assasination that was the cause of the infamous Eve War. The major players in that war have either already died or faded into obscurity. Treize Khushrenada, the Lords of Plague, and Quinze all met their fate during the final battle.

As for the Gundam Pilots themselves, that's another story. Milliardo Peacecraft, better known as Zechs Marquise, who was once thought dead, returned and joined the peace keepers known as the Preventers. He married his long time love interest, Lucrezia Noin. After his tenure in the now all but defunct Protectors, Zechs and Noin settled down and rose a family of their own.

Wu Fei Chang surprisingly fought against his friends in the battle against the evil Marieamaia Khushrenada, the daughter of Treize and puppet of the evil Dechem Barton. Heero taught Wu Fei the ere of his ways, however, and he led the people in a revolt against the Barton Foundation.  
He also joined the Protectors for a time and married the only woman alive who had ever understood him, Sally Po. Together they sired a child as well and settled down.

Quatre Raberba Winner returned to his duties as head of the Winner household. He also decided to choose a wife and continue the Winner name. Dorothy Katalonia was chosen as his mate. They rose a family, although their life was more public than most of the other pilots.

Trowa Barton stayed with the travelling circus. His greatest friend, Catherine, became his greatest love and bore him a daughter. They raised her to be as athletic and intelligent as her father. Still, this girl would always be part of the circus.

Duo Maxwell predictably rejoined the space faring salvage service known as the Sweeper Corp. Along with Hildy and Howard, they travelled the galaxy doing their jobs as they came. As was also expected, Duo had a child as well. This child had the greatest traits of Duo and Hildy combined.

Finally, there was Heero Yuy. He became the most mysterious of the pilots. Still, Relena eventually met up with him on Colony X-18999. Heero was at this point a man with no purpose. He became convinced that he could become normal. He could regain the humanity that was stolen from him by Dechem Barton and Dr. J.

He stayed with Relena and became her advisor. Still, it wasn't expected that he would ever marry her. And he did not. But, he did have a child with her. A son.

And so the world went on as it was supposed to. Mobile Suits were no longer needed. Of course, although they destroyed their Gundams, the pilots were careful not to be too trustworthy of the peace. They kept the raw materials and plans to their Gundams, should another threat ever arise and threaten humantiy again. And their distrust was well founded. There would be another battle. Another war. The Gundams are needed once more.

_

Finally! After about a half a year of forcing passers by to look upon the horrible uploading job I did with this fic, I've decided to edit it! Now if only I wasn't too lazy to speel check...

Oh, and for Gundam Wing fans, go read "The Idiot's Guide to Gundam Wing", done by moi. Thanks! And...

BOOYA! - Matt Ryan


	2. Anniversary

Chapter One: Anniversary

Today is April 7th, After Colony 225. In the year After Colony 175, political pacifist Heero Yuy was assasinated by the mysterious OZ organization. This event changed the flow of history and triggered the series of events that would lead up to Operation: Meteor. Now, there is a meeting of the heads of each nation and all members of the cabinet. Of note attending are Relena Dorlian and Quatre Raberba Winner.

Current president of the Earth-Sphere United Nations, Marshall Killgrave, was born on Christmas Eve, AC 195. He looks to the Eve War as an inspiration for his leadership qualities. He tries his best to emulate the traits and personality of the man he considers his hero, Treize Khushrenada. And so the talks began.

"Welcome to this meeting of the Earth-Sphere United Nations Conference here on the moon." stated Killgrave, "There are many reasons why we are here. One is to honor the memory of the man known as Heero Yuy. The other is to talk about our respective progress in our parts of Space."

Relena bowed her head at the mention of that name. She hadn't seen Heero in days. He had said that he was going to visit Zechs. He still hadn't returned. Quatre put his hand on her leg.

"It's going to be alright, Relena." he said, "I'm sure he'll be alright." Relena smiled and looked up at Quatre and Dorothy, who were sitting to the right of her. The empty seat on her left was filled by a man in a long, white trenchcoat. Although Relena could not see it, there was a small insignia on the inside of his pocket.

Killgrave continued his speech and then suddenly excused himself. As he walked off stage, an enterage of people in long, black trenchcoats followed him.

"Something's wrong." Quatre whispered to Relena, "Something's very wrong here. I'll go check it out." As he slipped past Relena, he looked down at the man in the trenchcoat to excuse himself. That was when he saw the insignia on the inside of his pocket.

Quatre stopped. He realized what was happening. And there was nothing he could do about it. "OZ." he muttered as the building around him exploded. As Quatre fell to the ground in a haze of flames, he saw Dorothy on top of Relena, trying to protect her, but to no avail. Quatre felt the last breath he had left come out.

As the world fell black around him, all he could mutter was "OZ."

~

Except for Marshall Killgrave, every single member of the Earth-Sphere United Nations died in the blast. All their bodies were accounted for. Duo could only bow his head at this news. He had been alone for the past six years. Howard had died of a heart attack in AC 207. Hildy had died of Tuberculosis in AC 210. His son, Solo Maxwell, had left him on bad terms in AC 219. Now Relena and Quatre were gone. He hadn't heard from Heero or Wu Fei in a year. That was at Trowa's funeral.

Trowa's death had hit them all very hard. If the Gundam pilots were to die of anything, it wouldn't have been Cancer. Sadly, that was what took Trowa. Catherine was hit so hard, she didn't even show up. Neither did his daughter, Raphaela.

Duo lived alone in the Colony X-15221. The house he lived in was surrounded by graves. He had already built one for Quatre, Relena, and Dorothy next to Trowa's and Treize's. There was no way Duo would let them leave him in death even. After all, he was the God of Death.

Duo looked to the mountain in the North. There he held the graves for those special to him. Howard, the Lords of Plague, and Hildy were all buried there. There was also another grave, saved for himself. It was hidden in the shadow of Howard's last and greatest work, the Peacemillion V. Duo was saddened at the news of the day, but in a way, he was glad. This meant he may get to see a battle yet again.

~

He sat alone in the darkness. He had long forgotten his real name. He was now and forever known by the code name given to him by Dr. J, Heero Yuy. He sat and reflected upon the past day's events. There was no way he could hide the sadness he felt when he heard of Relena's death. Then, add Quatre and Dorothy onto it and the pressure was too much to bear by the most non-emotional of the Gundam Pilots.

"I could've saved her." he said to nobody in particular, "I could've saved them all. I had to come here, though didn't I? It was stupid. it's always been stupid. And this time I paid the price."

Every April 7th since the end of the Eve War, Heero visited this spot, the exact place where the real Heero Yuy had been assasinated. This is the place where history was changed forever. The place where his mentor had pulled the trigger. The place where everything started. Now, though, it was abandoned and dark.

He thought about the past few years. Seeing Relena refuse to run for President. Seeing the world delve deeper into peace. Seeing his son, Odin Lowe Yuy grow up to be a fine young man. Now all that was gone. All Heero could do was sit there, alone in the darkness. Alone with his thoughts and memories.

_

Wow, I didn't realize how short these chapters were when I decided to edit it. Oh well. Read on!

BOOYA! - Matt Ryan


	3. The Resurrection of War

Chapter Two: The Ressurection of War

Marshall Killgrave solemnly walked onto the podium. He bowed his head and began to speak.

"Yesterday," he said, "a great tragedy struck the Earth-Sphere. Supposedly, a group of terrorists proclaiming themselves as 'The Fang' were behind the attack as was found in a note left by them. It says, and I quote, 'The peace over the Earth-Sphere has lasted too long. What we have done here today will change the flow of history. The rule over humanity rightfully belongs to us.'  
Well, my friends, I guess they did not count on me surviving the attack. I will fight against this new threat with my very life! Thus, I am reinstitutuing the manufacture of Mobile Suits."

In one sudden moment, everyone in the Earth-Sphere gasped.

"In order to do so, I am also establishing a new government sponsered organization."  
Duo leaned back in his chair. "He's not gonna say what I think he's gonna say." Duo muttered under his breath.

Killgrave continued, "This organiztion will have total control of the Mobile Suit manufacturing process and the war on this... 'Fang'. May I present to you the four men in charge of this organization: Michael Howard, Jion Marquise, Rasid Abdoul Winner, and the leader of Neo OZ, Milliardo Khushrenada!"

A group of four people in long, black trenchcoats walked onto the stage. On the left was Michael Howard, the son of the man who worked with the Lords of Plague on the Tallgeese and Wing ZERO.  
On the right was Jion Marquise, a man who wore a mask that was like that of Zechs Marquise, but the left half was missing. He had long grey hair and a long grey beard.

Next to him was Rasid Abdoul Winner, the son of the recently deceased Quatre and de facto leader of the Maganac Corps. He had slicked back blonde hair and had a pair of goggles around his forehead.

In the middle was Milliardo Khushrenada. The name quickly brought Duo to his feet. "Are you telling me Treize had another kid?" Milliardo had curly hair that seemed to go all over the place. He also had an almost invisible scar on his neck. Then, he spoke.

"Hello, friends." he boomed, "My name is Milliardo Khushrenada. Yes, I am the son of Treize Khushrenada. As leader of Neo OZ, I fully intend to blow these members of the... 'Fang', out of hiding. All of us have our own reasons to be in the battle. Mr. Marquise wishes to destroy these terrorists because they are evil and unjust. Mr. Winner is out for revenge for his father. Mr. Howard here is head of our Mobile Suit production section. We already have proof that the Fang have their own Mobile Suits and are planning an attack at any moment.

"And, by the by, we will not be standing idly as our troops fight on the field. We each have our own specialized Mobile Suits. They have a name you might remember. They are called Gundams." Suddenly, the large, velvet curtain behind them arose to reveal five Mobile Suits.

"These are our Gundams." Khushrenada continued, "The Tallgeese Knight Gundam will be piloted by Mr. Marquise. The Terra Sandrock will be piloted by Mr. Winner. The Hydra Serpent Gundam will be piloted by Mr. Howard. The Angel Wing Gundam will be piloted by President Killgrave. I will pilot the Ephyon Tyranus Gundam. This information is being given to the public so they shall know we have nothing to hide. There is a new war brewing, and our Gundam team shall win it. Good day, and stay safe." The five OZ leaders left the stage.

Duo turned off the television. "Neo OZ?" he said to himself, "The Gundams? This doesn't look good. I'm gonna need Deathscythe and fast. Now where's that phone?"

~

On a Sweeper ship near the moon, Solo Maxwell lay asleep on the main bay. Next to him lay a Mobile Suit. This suit was a combonation of the remaining pieces of his father's suit and raw materials Solo had lying around. It was the new Gundam, Deathscythe Shinagami.

Suddenly, there was a beep and his father's face appeared on the screen.

"Solo!" he cried, "Wake up, now!" Solo fell off his bunk and groggily looked up at the screen. "Solo!" Duo continued, "I'm sure you've already reconstructed Deathscythe, since you took the pieces with you. I need it!"

Solo smiled at his father.

"You want me to bring it to you?" he smirked, "Why don't you make me, old man." Duo's eyes narrowed.

"Son!" he yelled suddenly, "You bring me that damned Gundam or I'll... I'll..."

Solo smiled, "Or you'll what? You haven't been able to do anything but wallow in self pity since Mom died! Tell you what, why don't you pay me for it."

At this, Duo snarled. "Damn it!" he screamed, "There's a war on the rise, boy! I have to stop them! Bring me the Deathscythe!" Solo closed his eyes.

"I've been flying the Deathscythe around ever since I left you. You're probably a little rusty, so why don't I go and fight this big, mean ol' war. See ya', Pops!" Solo shut off the connection.

Duo smashed the phone against the wall.

"That damned brat!" yelled Duo, "Doesn't he have any respect for anybody?! Jesus... he's just like me when I was his age." Duo paused, then he quickly cursed and ran towards the mountain. Towards the Peacemillion V.

_

ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER. 'nuff said.

BOOYA! - Matt Ryan


	4. The Waltz Begins Anew

Chapter Three: The Waltz Begins Anew

It seemed as though Solo Maxwell was not the only child of the Gundam Pilots to contemplate entering the war. Already, three other Mobile Suits were heading towards the Moon at that very moment, although for each, their own reasons.

From one direction came the rebuilt Heavy ARMS Revenge Gundam. Piloted by Raphaela Barton, it was a red, monstrous Mobile Suit, covered in all types of armaments. She would not stand idly by and watch as this...Neo OZ tarnished the Gundam namesake her father had made.

From another direction came the Shenlong Dragoon Gundam, piloted by Treize Chang, son of Wu Fei. It was a standard model mobile suit basicly. But, the staff it carried and the two dragons on it's arms gave it a very intimidating look indeed, not to mention the mysterious hatches in the chest and back of the Gundam. His father had been missing for the past few weeks. Treize suspected Neo OZ.

Finally came Odin Yuy piloting the reconstructed ZERO Heaven Gundam. He would not stop until he found out what had happened to hius father, whether it be good or bad. Nevertheless, he suspected this Neo OZ had something to do with it.

And thus there was a new crop of Gundam Pilots. Four of them including Solo, all rounded up by the survivng member of the orignal team, Duo Maxwell. The Gundams were needed once more.

~

Three days had passed. Nothing had really happened with the Fang situation. The Gundam children had hidden out in seperate areas of Space and the Earth. Then, the Fang made their move.

At 3:00 PM, on April 11, AC 225, the leader of the Fang took over the television airwaves. He proclaimed himself as Quinze Noventa. He wore a leather mask with tiny eyeholes that gave no indication of pupils. Then, he spoke.

"People of the Earth-Sphere. My name is Quinze Noventa. I am the leader of the Fang. Today, we officially declare war upon the Earth-Sphere United Nations...or what's left of them anyway. We have reawakened the war machines known as Mobile Dolls. If we do not recieve a public surrender by President Killgrave, or one of his Neo OZ associates, then we will be forced to attack a random colony.

"Don't think these are empty threats, either. As proof of our power, we will attack a point on Earth that is completely neutral, as of now." Suddenly, the screen changed to a map of Europe. Marked with a large, white dot was Rome, Italy. Then, Quinze continued, "Only seconds ago, my forces of Mobile Dolls known as the SAGITARIUS just destroyed the city of Rome. This is only a warning. To President Killgrave, we would like your surrender within the hour. Good day." The screen shut off.

~

As could be expected, Neo OZ refused to surrender. An hour after the Fang's threat, a force of Mobile Dolls known as the SCORPIOs were detected heading toward the colony X-18999.

They arrived quickly and decimated a fraction of the colony within seconds. That was when the LEOs and TAURUS' of Neo OZ showed up, followed by the Neo Gundams.

The battle raged on for hours, totally annihilating the surrounding area. The Ephyon Tyranus grabbed a SCORPIO and was about to throw him into the capital building when he felt something grab his arm. It was the ZERO Heaven Gundam.

Ephyon slowly turned around and lashed it's whip at ZERO, who dodged it. The whip continued on, though, and knocked down the charging Heavy ARMS Revenge. Three of the Gundam children were there as Solo descended upon the battle, swinging his Dual Edged Scythe at all enemies. He engaged the Angel Wing Gundam.

"Killgrave!" Solo cried, "What's the meaning of this battle?" Killgrave smiled and thrusted his shield at the Deathscythe Shinigami.

"There is no true meaning to war!" retorted Killgrave, "What is the meaning of your interference?"

Solo smiled, "I'm just here for the thrill!" He sliced at Killgrave.

Raphaela, meanwhile, fired round after round at Rasid.

"Your father was the man mine admired most!" Raphaela screamed, "How can you be so wrong in your actions when your father was just?" Rasid snarled and charged at the Heavy ARMS Revenge.

"How do you know that what we're doing isn't the right thing?!" Rasid yelled back.

Raphaela doged Rasid's attack and could only say, "Look around you, Rasid. Is the loss of innocent life the right thing?"

Odin looked to his left and his right. Howard in his Hydra Serpent and Khushrenada in his Ephyon Tyranus had him trapped. Suddenly, Jion Marquise in his Tallgeese Knight hovered down.

"Mr. Milliardo, Mr. Howard!" he cried, "Leave the Wing ZERO to me!" Ephyon and Serpent stepped back. Howard stepped back right into the dragon of the Shenlong Dragoon. It burrowed deep into his back.

Howard shouted out a curse word and suddenly dropped off the torso of his Gundam!

"I'm not stupid!" Howard proclaimed, "When I rebuilt these Gundams, I took into mind all the attacks of the other Gundams... just in case the Fang got their hands on them. The Shenlong/ Altron series of Gundams sent their Dragons into the torso of their opponents. Thus, I made a detachable torso so that we might escape!" Howard began to fly off.

"Do you always talk so much?" Treize yelled, "I could have destroyed you at any time! Now I have to chase after you!" But Treize had to think to himself, 'This smaller version of the Gundam doesn't have as much weight to carry around! There's no way I can catch up with him!' As Howard flew off out of the artificial atmosphere, he stopped at the sheer sight of the gigantic Peacemillion V.

"Hey!" Duo yelled over the Shenlong's wavelength, "If that's you in there Wu Fei, here's a little help!" Treize bowed his head. He charged at Howard. Howard could only sit there, frozen in fear. He watched as Treize sped right by him and ripped into the side of the Peacemillion V.

"I don't need any help!" Treize yelled, "And neither would my father!"

Solo stopped what he was doing and watched as Howard flew off. Treize followed after him, and Solo went after Treize. Killgrave shrugged and retreated.

Odin swiped at Jion with his Beam Sabre. Marquise sidestepped it and smiled. "You're nothing." Jion muttered. He raised his own Beam Sabre and prepared to strike at Odin, who prepared for his death.

"Jion!" Milliardo cried, "Come! This battle is over! All the Fang soldiers have retreated! Let's go." Jion stared at Odin, holding his sword still.

"'Till we meet again." he said as he flew off into space. The Neo OZ forces and the Fang Dolls were all gone, leaving the Gundams alone.

Manwhile, Solo had caught up with the enraged Treize. He pinned his arms against the side of the Peacemillion V.

"Show me your Dragons now, Chang!" Solo sneered, ready to headbutt the Shenlong in a moment's notice. Then, the hidden hatch in the front of the Shenlong Dragoon opened up, revealing a third Dragon, which sent Solo flying off into space.

Treize began to battle again, but Raphaela stopped him. "We all have the same goal." she said, "Let's join forces, at least for now." Treize looked over at Solo and sneered. Then, he agreed, as did Solo and Odin.

~

In the secret Fang HQ in Berlin, Germany, Quinze Noventa stood next to his butler, Pagan, and his head of Mobile Doll manufacturing, the son of the inventor of the dolls, Vinsfeld Tubarov. He picked up a phone and pressed a speed dial button. A familiar voice answered.

"President Killgrave," said Quinze, "All is going according to plan. The Gundams are indeed still active. The factions of Neo OZ and the Fang will have a war. Do you have Mr. Chang in custody?"

"Yes." replied Killgrave.

"Excellent." continued Quinze, "All the pieces are coming together quite nicely, and these new Gundam pilots will give us an opportunity to hasten our plans.  
Our next address will happen tomorrow. Inform Milliardo." Killgrave bursted out with laughter, as did Quinze and Tubarov.

"Good day, Marshall." He hung up the phone.  
Quinze stood up and Pagan removed his jacket. He set it on a coat rack next to a long, black trenchcoat with an OZ insignia on it.

_

The plot thickens! Now read on!

BOOYA! - Matt Ryan


	5. Sins of the Father and a Mysterious Suit

Chapter Four: Sins of the Father and a Mysterious Suit

Solo stood alone in the graveyard of Colony X-15221. The Peacemillion V spaceship was resting calmly on the ground behind him. I side were the other three Gundam Pilots. Solo looked down at the grave in front of him.

"Mom."

Duo walked up and put his hand on Solo's shoulder.

"It's okay, Solo," he said, "Your Mom would be proud of you for what you're doing." Solo turned around and looked his Father dead in the eye.

"What do you know?" retorted Solo, "When Mom died, what did you do? You did nothing. You just couldn't go on with your life! It's hard, yeah, but you need to at least have some sort of... I don't know!" With that, Solo ran off.

Duo could only stand there in shock. His slightly wrinkled face was solemn looking in the bright sunshine. Odin stepped out from behind a nearby gravestone.

"You were there the whole time, Odin." Duo smirked, "I'm very alert, y'know. Learned that from your Dad." Odin turned Duo around and slapped him in the face.

"What's wrong with you?" Odin yelled, "Whenever my Dad talked about you, he would always say you were the one that broke him. You were the one that made him a human being again. Gave him back that piece of humanity that gives you feelings that Dr. J and Dechem Barton took from him. When I learned you were going to be with us during this war, I was ecstatic. But, you're not anything like my Dad described you as. No. You're more like a lifeless shell of what you once were."  
Duo closed his eyes. He almost shed a tear, but then Treize came running up.

"Mr. Maxwell!" yelled Treize, "Neo OZ is on TV!"

"What are they doing?" asked Odin. Treize shrugged.

They ran back to the ship, and barged into the meeting room. Treize and Duo followed Odin, and when they saw the screen, they gasped. There was Wu Fei Chang, Treize's Father, tied to a wooden pole and blindfolded. Under him was a graphic on the TV that said "Fang Conspirator: Wu Fei Chang".

Treize almost cried out. He knew his Father didn't have anything to do with the Fang. As a matter of fact, he had been sick at home with pneumonia! Treize knew his Mother wouldn't have let Wou Fei do anything like that anyway.

Milliardo Khushrenada walked onto the stage, followed by a troop of soldiers holding muskets.

"Today," Khushrenada said, "we at Neo OZ have made a great stride in the war on the Fang. The man you see before you is Wu Fei Chang, the original pilot of the Gundam Shenlong. Yesterday, during a retaliation against the Fang, we were attacked by a team consisting of the four original Gundams besides my good aid's Terra Sandrock.

This man here was exposed as the man who brought this new, so called "Omega Gundam Team". Mr. Chang is here as an example. He will be executed."

Treize gasped. "What?!" he cried, "What's his deal?! I mean, he's making this fake story, he's captured my Father, and he's even made some fake names for us! I... can't let this happen!" Treize ran towards the bay. Towards his Gundam.

Raphaela grabbed him. "Don't." she said, "There's nothing you can do. They're 78 billion miles away, and even if you did get there, all you would do is tarnish our record even more."

"Are you a psychic?" Solo asked, "'Cause it looks like there's another mobile suit attacking the execution!"

On the television, a giant, black mobile suit descended upon the croud. The pilot's voice was muffled, but it boomed over the crowd.

"I am the pilot of the Pandora Gundam!" he yelled, "I am a member of the Omega Gundam Team, a division of the Fang. Prepare to pay for trying to kill our leader!" The Pandora pulled out a large staff that exploded at both ends, revealing a dual sided beam axe!

Pandora began rushing towards the stage, but a squadron of LEOs appeared and held the Gundam at bay. Milliardo held up his arm and the soldiers readied their muskets. Treize froze.

Milliardo dropped his arm and the guns fired.

The Pandora Gundam left, it's mission failed.

Treize fell to the ground, tears welling up in his eyes.

~

Solo stood alone in the graveyard, this time near Quatre and Trowa's graves. There were still three more graves left. One was marked with the gravestone of Wu Fei Chang. Another said Heero Yuy. The last said nothing.

Duo slowly walked up and faced his son. He looked down at the unmarked grave.

"That's for my friend." he said to Solo, "That was where I got my nickname. The God of Death. That is what I am and always will be. Even after my own death. That space is saved for the souls I've failed to save. Those who were innocently killed as I did nothing about them. In that grave, they can rest.

"That is where Sister Helen is, and all the people at the Maxwell Church. There is also the man who gave you your name, son. His name was Solo. He said he would be with me forever. ... So did Hildy. For awhile, I didn't acknowledge that. They've always been here with me, I just... haven't noticed them." Duo walked up and ripped the unmarked gravestone from the ground with his bare hands.

"They don't need a grave." Duo whispered, "They're still here. They'll always be with me." Solo looked at his Dad coyly. Then he hugged him. For the first time in 10 years.

~

Jion Marquise sat in Milliardo's office, waiting for him to return. He looked to his right and stared at Pagan, Milliardo's butler. He smiled. He was about to say something when Milliardo Khushrenada walked in.

"Mr. Milliardo," said Jion, "Did all go well?"

Milliardo nodded and grinned.

"Shall we proceed with the plan?"

Milliardo nodded again. Pagan reached into his pocket and Jion quickly turned to look at him as Milliardo stared blankly at the wall. Pagan pulled out a duster and began to dust the shelves aligning the walls.

Later, Milliardo was on a plane headed towards Alaska. There, Vinsfeld would be waiting for him, and then the final phase of Operation:Evolution would begin.

_

It looks like the Gundam Pilots are heading into a full-scale war with Neo OZ. But what is "Operation:Evolution"? What is OZ's plan? What's up with the Pandora Gundam? Hopefully all will be answered in the next chapter, "She Falls".

BOOYA! - Matt Ryan


	6. She Falls

Chapter Five: She Falls

Treize couldn't even stay on the ship. They hadn't left the colony since they landed there, and meanwhile, on Earth, Neo OZ was slowly but surely starting a new war. To add even more stress, Wu Fei's body had been thrown into an incinerator by the Neo OZ. Treize was alone now.

On the ship, there was a happier atmosphere. Solo and Duo had become friends again and Duo was the wise cracking, fun loving, and all in all cool dude he once had been. Odin still was worried about his father, but he couldn't sit around moping. He decided to join in the fun as well.  
Raphaela, meanwhile, couldn't bear the fact that Treize was in pain. She almost hated the fact that the Maxwells were partying while Treize was feeling that deep loss you get when you lose a parent. She was the only one who could identify with that, she guessed. Maybe Treize just needed some help.

She walked outside the Peacemillion V and sat beside Treize.

"You okay, Treize?" she asked. Treize stared off into the sky.

"Why are we still here in space?" he asked, "I mean, really. Neo OZ and the Fang are both based on Earth, not to mention the fact that that fake Gundam is down there. Of course, they don't care. They don't give a DAMN!" Treize slammed his fist against the steel wall of the Peacemillion V.

"My parents died." Raphaela muttered, "My father had cancer and my mother died of a broken heart. I know how you feel." Treize looked Raphaela in the eyes.

"Your...mother, too?" he whispered. Raphaela nodded. "My mother is still alive. I wonder if she knows about father?"

Raphaela looked up at the sky.

"Where is she?" asked Raphaela.

"On Earth." Treize said. He immediately jumped up and grabbed Raphaela's hand.

"I know what they're doing!" Treize cried, running towards the control room, "We have to hurry!" Raphaela struggled to keep up.

Treize burst into the control room and rushed past Duo, knocking him over. Treize tapped a few buttons and the doors closed. He tapped a few more and the Peacemillion V took off.

"What the blasted Hell is goin' on here!?" Duo cried. Treize said nothing, but everyone could see they were heading towards Earth.

~

The giant war machines rolled towards a tiny town. There were about 150 people living there. Well, 149 after Wu Fei had been killed. The giant machines were Neo OZ's new Mobile Suit models, the tank-like SAGITARIUS. Although they took the design from Fang technology, it didn't matter. The Fang didn't seem to be using them anymore.

The SAGITARIUS rolled in a circle formation around the town. The main denizens of the town were Canadian, but one person was a foreigner, although this was the place she, her husband, and her son called home. She was originally from China.

The townspeople were in a panic. They ran everywhich way, besides the fact that the SAGITARIUS were not attacking. The one woman in question decided to stay inside her home. In fact, she hadn't left the house since yesterday. She still was a strong woman, though, and would not hide if they came for her.

The SAGITARIUS just sat there. She wondered why. Then, a lone mobile suit flew over the town, and then landed in the square. It was a Gundam. The Ephyon Tyranus Gundam.

He raised his whip and announced he was looking for a certain person. Her name was Sally Po. Sally slowly opened her closet door, still listening to Milliardo's speech. Or threats, as it may be. She grabbed the glinting object that sat against the wall.

Milliardo waited for a while, but then he grew restless. He hovered above the town and pointed his buster rifle towards the town.

"I'll blast her out." he said. Then, a red and green blur disarmed the Ephyon. Milliardo smiled to himself, "Shenlong..."

The other Gundams quickly followed suit and began attacking the Neo OZ forces. Odin unsheathed his beam sabre and began to attack the SAGITARIUS, along with Raphaela. Solo, meanwhile, charged North. There, laying in wait for the Deathscythe Shinigami, was the Angel Wing Gundam.

The SAGITARIUS were tough opponents, but nothing ZERO Heaven and Heavy ARMS Revenge couldn't handle. That was when Rasid and Jion showed up in their Gundams. Howard flew behind in his fully repaired Hydra Serpent Gundam.

Treize twirled his beam staff and charged at Milliardo.

"There will be no peace for you until I have my revenge!" he yelled. Milliardo smiled at Treize.  
"I'd like to continue a tradition." said Milliardo, and he promptly jumped out of the Ephyon Tyranus. Treize looked down and smiled at Milliardo, who had drawn a sword. Treize followed suit.

Solo slashed at Killgrave.

"This is the last time we do this little dance, Mr. President!" Kilgrave laughed and backed off. He pulled out his beam sabre and swiped at Solo. Killgrave realized he was not cut out to be like his hero. He could never be as great as Treize Khushrenada. He would always and forever be known as the second best. The one who was killed by a snot nosed little kid. Killgrave smiled as a tear ran down his face. Solo, meanwhile, cried out and destroyed the Angel Wing Gundam.

Odin stood staring at Jion.

"We'll not battle now, Odin." said Jion, "That fateful battle is for another day. For now, we must only watch the events take place around us. Watch them all die. Oh, and Odin. If you interfere in these battles, I will kill you." Odin scowled at Jion and lept out of his Gundam. He ran towards Treize and Milliardo.

The aforementioned pilots battled fiecely. Their swords clashed and clinged together. Suddenly, out of a nearby house, ran Treize's mother, Sally Po. Milliardo smiled and whispered to himself.  
"Mission... complete."

He ran at Sally.

Meanwhile, Raphaela and Rasid fought.

"You Gundam pilots disgrace the names of your parents!" yelled Rasid, "You killed my parents and started this war! I will avenge the Winner family!" Raphaela began to speak.

"Whatever Milliardo has told you is a lie! He caused the explosion in order to eradicate the other high ranking officials that might stand in his way! The Fang and Neo OZ are... one in the same!"

Every other mobile suit stopped at this revelation. Was she right? Was Milliardo fooling them? Was he behind the entire war? The soldiers couldn't take this news. 1/2 of the Neo OZ soldiers left their mobile suits and went home. Raphaela smiled at Rasid, who fled with a look of horror on his face.

Sally Po fell to the ground with a thud. Milliardo sheathed his sword.

"My mission is complete." he said, "Except for Heero, who's MIA, and Duo, who's an emotional wreck, all the major players in the Eve War are dead. When I finally get them, I can fully take control of the Earth-Sphere!" Treize could only fall to his knees.

Odin walked up behind Milliardo and said, "You already have control of Neo OZ and the Fang. What more do you want?"

"You know?" Milliardo cried. Odin nodded.

Solo walked up, "We've known it for awhile. Anyway, you want power? I sorta just put President Killgrave into the posistion of ex-President." Milliardo looked horrified.

Raphaela walked up behind him. "Why would you want to kill off the old pilots," she sneered, "when you've brainwashed their children into working for you!" Milliardo bowed his head, if only to hide the wide grin that spread upon his face.

Finally, Duo walked up.

"Y'know," he said, "I don't think Treize... Khushrenada, not Chang, had a son. I think you're lying!" Milliardo sneered at Duo.

"You!" he yelled, "Duo Maxwell! You've aligned yourself with these little pukes? Why don't you join with me?"

Duo looked at Milliardo. He pulled out a pistol.

"I don't think so." Just as Duo was about to shoot Milliardo, his target was lifted into the air by a giant, metal hand. The hand of the Tallgeese Knight.

"I told you not to interfere in any of the battles, Odin." said Jion, "This one counts as interfering. I'll deal with you next time. At the final battle." Jion latched a rope onto the Ephyon Tyranus and flew it back to Neo OZ HQ.

~

The Gundam pilots were left alone in the smoking battlefield. Treize cradled his mother's body in his arms. Duo put his hand on Treize's shoulder.

"It'll be alright kid." he said, "She was one of the best of us. She... she's still breathing!"

Treize looked down at his mother, who was struggling to breathe.

"Bring her onto the Peacemillion V. We'll put her in the medical room."

Odin watched Duo, Treize, and Raphaela load Sally Po onto the Peacemillion V. He turned towards Solo.

"You killed President Killgrave, huh?" Solo nodded. "You know, you may have just either cost us the war, or won it for us." Solo had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's all up to the people now." said Odin, "If the people like Milliardo, who will undoubtably become President, then he'll get more military support. If they don't, then he'll lose support. One way or the toher, we'll be crucial to the final outcome. But so will the next few days."

Solo still didn't understand, but he shrugged and went to sleep in his quarters.

Next Chapter: The Final Battle! The Gundams vs. Neo OZ! Winner Take All!

BOOYA! - Matt Ryan


	7. Hail to the King - The Final Battle

Chapter Six: Hail to the King-The Final Battle

Milliardo sat in his desk and smiled.

"Soon, it will happen again." he said to himself, "I'll make sure that your side wins this war, Father." Suddenly, Jion and Pagan rushed in.

"Sir!" yelled Jion, "We're getting reports that the Gundams are on their way here!" Milliardo nodded.

"Thank you, Jion." whispered Milliardo, folding his hands, "That is all." Jion stared at Milliardo for a second, and then left with Pagan. Milliardo smiled again.

"The fools." he said to himself, "They're helping me and they don't even know it. Today is December the 24th. Christmas Eve."

~

Earlier that day, the Gundam pilots had been plotting their attack.

"The Peacemillion took a beating from that last battle." said Duo, looking at the marks left by one of the SAGITARIUS' missiles, "I'm not too sure how I'll be of much help to you guys." Treize put his hand on Duo's shoulder.

"You've saved the Earth twice." he said, "Take Shenlong. Do it again."

Duo looked confused. "What'll you pilot then?" he asked. Treize smiled and began to walk away.

"Go on without me." he called back to them, "I'll catch up."

"Okay." Odin said, "There are two places Milliardo could be. The Neo OZ headquarters and the Fang headquarters. Solo, I want you and Duo to go to Fang headquarters. Raphaela and I will head towards Neo OZ. Any questions?"

Nobody spoke.

The four Gundam pilots took off.

~

On the television, Milliardo was making an announcement.

"Today is a sad day." he said, "It is my duty to inform the people of the Earth-Sphere that President Marshall Killgrave has been assasinated by the Fang terrorists. So, it is with a heavy heart that I accept my place as new ruler of the Earth-Sphere.

"In my first act as President, I hereby declare that the Presidency shall be abolished! I will be referred to from here on, as the King of the Earth-Sphere Kingdom."

In bed, Sally Po jumped up.

"In my second act," Milliardo continued, "I declare that the actions taken by the Fang and the renegade Gundam pilots will end NOW! I declare war on all terroists. The Gundams are my top priority." The crowd in front of him cheered.

~

Duo was having a blast piloting Shenlong.

"Y'know, I understand why Wu Fei liked this thing." siad Duo, "Since it's so much like the Deathscythe!" Solo laughed and then pointed ahead, at the Fang HQ.

The two Maxwells flew straight at the building.

"Lax security..." Duo said to himself, "Wait a minute... SON! GET OUT OF HERE!" Solo looked over at his father, who was escaping. Solo followed suit.

"Why are we running?" asked Solo.

"That's the decoy." said Duo, "It's rigged to..." Behind them, the Fang Headquarters exploded. Duo shrugged at his son and they flew off towards the Neo OZ headquarters.

~

The ZERO Heaven and the Heavy ARMS Revenge swept down towards the Neo OZ HQ. A force of about 200 LEOs charged at them.

"There's too many!" cried Raphaela, fighting off as many as she could.

"He must have gotten the people's support." said Odin to himself, "Well, I better give the people a good show!" Odin fired his Buster Rifle at a crowd of VIRGOs, coming from the East. To their West came a fleet of TAURUSs. Behind them came more SAGITARIUS.

Odin flew at the LEOs, swiping his beam sabre. They exploded in a grand flash of light.

"Where are the OZ Gundams?" asked Raphaela, as the Terra Sandrock arose from the ground.

"Rasid!" Raphaela cried, "We don't have to do this!"

"Of course we do, dear Raphaela!" Rasid retorted, lunging at her, "Only one of us shall survive this... the final battle!" Raphaela sighed as she dodged Sandrock's attacks.

Meanwhile, Odin battled the troops. He figured that the other Gundams would come soon. Even if it's only one, they'd be completely overwhelmed. They needed backup.

~

Duo and Solo flew towards OZ Headquarters. They were about ten miles away when they came across an encampment. There stood the Pandora Gundam they had seen on television. Duo flew in close.

Then he laughed.

"Son, take a look at this!" he chuckled, "Here we were thinking this to be some big, scary new enemy! It's just a VIRGO with a bunch of scrap parts attached to it! Ha!" Duo flew above the camp and pointed the Dragon at the camp.

"The Pandora may be a ruse," smiled Duo, blasting fire at the OZ installation below. "but I can't go off and leave a cadre of backup troops for OZ." Then, a green blur rushed by the two Maxwells.

"Well," said Solo, "speakin' o' backup..."

~

Odin was being crowded by the sheer amount of Mobile Suits surrounding him. The armies had bought into Milliardo more than Odin had thought. That was when the Hydra Serpent Gundam joined the fray.

"Did you guys miss me?" quipped Michael Howard, brandishing his own beam sabre, "I guess I'll be killing you now."

Howard raised the sword and pulled out his Serpent Cannon. He charged it and prepared to fire at Odin. Then, a green Mobile Suit appeared and raised it's right arm.

"My name is Treize Chang." he said, "For the Earth! For my parents! FOR NITAKU!" He ran the enlarged Dragon of the Altron Ultimus Gundam towards the Serpent. As Howard screamed, the Dragon enveloped his Gundam. There was an explosion, and Michael Howard was dead.

Duo and Solo showed up shortly thereafter.

"You took out Howard?" asked Solo, "Geez, Treize. You never leave me any of the good stuff!" Solo sliced apart a few dozen TAURUS'.

~

Inside the facility, Milliardo Khushrenada, Jion Marquise, Vinsfeld Tubarov, and Pagan stood watching the battle on a television.

"This is it." whispered Milliardo, "All those who matter to the outcome to this situation are here. Vinsfeld, my trusted friend, I'd like you to take the Ephyon out on the field. I'm not up for it today. Jion, go with the Tallgeese. I'll give orders from here." The two OZ soldiers left the room.

"Of course, it was all four of us I was referring to." smiled Milliardo, turning towards Pagan.  
"In all the years of watching Trowa Barton infiltrate enemy organizations, you've learned nothing. You aren't any good at it... Heero." Pagan smiled back.

"You're good." said Heero, removing the skullcap that covered his spiky brown hair, "I had a hunch you knew. Of course, I wasn't going to give away anything. As you probably know, I've been feeding Duo information. That's just a secondary action, though. My main reason for being here is to avenge the deaths of my friends. The only friends I ever had."

~

The troops had all fallen back.

"They're probably waitin' for some sort of cadre of backup troops to come rushing in from a remote encampment ten miles away," snickered Duo, "Too bad for them."

Raphaela and Rasid had battled out of sight of the rest of the Gundams. Rasid was out for blood.

"Milliardo's been lying to you, Rasid!" Raphaela cried, "Don't you see?!" Rasid frowned.

"I know all about it." he muttered, "Everything's been a lie. I helped the man who killed my parents, for God's sake! I no longer have a purpose in this world. This battlefield will be my final resting place. But, I might just take you down with me." He charged at her.

Odin wiped the sweat from his brow. Suddenly, the other two Gundams appeared. The Ephyon Tyranus and the Tallgeese Knight.

"Damn." whispered Odin, "Guess I've got more work to do."

Treize yelled in anger as he blasted a stream of fire at the Ephyon.

"You're nothing." sneered Tubarov, "OZ is SUPREME!" He knocked the Altron to the ground.

"Treize!" yelled Duo, "Hang on!" He flew at the Ephyon and was swiped away as well. He landed next to the heavily damaged Altron.

"Duo..." stuttered Treize, "on your keypad. Type in the word... "NITAKU"..." Duo did as he was told. There was a flash of light and the workings of the two Gundams began to twist around. They began to combine.

Solo sat on the sidelines, watching the epic battles take place around him.

"Maybe I shouldn't have killed off Killgrave." he said to himself, "At least I wouldn't have to sit here and just watch." Then, something clicked in his head. "Waitaminute! That voice coming from Ephyon wasn't Khushrenada! That must mean... he's still inside the OZ headquarters! Deathscythe, see ya later, buddy." Solo silently left his Gundam and slinked into the OZ headquarters.

Odin stared at Jion.

"So," said Odin, "How are you related to Zechs?" Jion smiled, slowly brandishing his beam sabre.

"Milliardo Peacecraft is... my son." Odin was speechless. "My true name is Xerxes Peacecraft, and I am rightful King of the Sanc Kingdom. Before you ask, I was almost totally killed in the destruction of the Sanc Kingdom. My battered body was found by a clean-up crew from the Barton Foundation.

Dechem Barton had cybernetic enhancements attached to my body. This kept me alive. Then, Dechem sent me into a temporary state of suspeneded animation. I was to be Dechem's backup plan. This didn't go as well as he'd planned, however. He was killed during the Mariemaia Khushrenada situation and my body was left there. I was woken up three years ago by a man who said he was my Grandson. His name was Milliardo Peacecraft the Second. He is Zechs's son. Now, though, he's dropped the Peacecraft name. He's currently known as Miliardo Khushrenada."

~

Milliardo turned towards Heero and smiled.

"So, I just bet you know who I really am, don't you, Uncle Heero?"

"Sure I do," said Heero, "But why couldn't you do this as Zechs's son?"

"Grandfather would not have gone along with the plan if I had." Milliardo replied.

"Well," Heero sneered, "You've sure got yourself one Helluva plan." Milliardo smiled.

"Oh, but this is my master stroke, Uncle Heero! I will recreate the Eve War and finish what my father started!"

"And what is that?" asked Heero.

"Why, I'm so glad you asked." smiled Milliardo, "I am going to destroy the Earth. Although I may go down with it, my father was willing to die for his dream then, as well."

"Zechs was insane at that time!" retorted Heero, "He wouldn't condone this. But, how are you planning on destroying the planet anyway?" Milliardo smiled again.

"The Libra Cannon has been rebuilt and posistioned on a remote area of the moon. In exactly 45 minutes, the moon will be at the correct point in which to fire at the Earth. This cannon will not break down after every shot, however. It can also fire rapid shots as well. It should take about, say, four shots at the most to reduce the Earth to ash and cinders. The sheer force of the blast will most likely destroy the moon as well. Now, all that's left is to wait."

Heero looked at the ground, then at Milliardo.

"I won't let you." he said, "I... no, we all will destroy you. We will SURVIVE!"

~

The Sandrock charged once more at Heavy ARMS. He sliced off one of the Heavy ARMS' shoulder turrets. Rasid looked to the sky and laughed. Then, he saw the moon. A large, glinting object was pointing straight at the Earth. Straight at him.

"What?" he said to himself, "That's the... the Libra Cannon! Father showed it's schematics to me! It could destroy the entire planet in about three shots! Is this Milliardo's plan? My God..." Rasid stared blankly at the cannon for a while, and then turned towards Raphaela.

"Maybe I can atone for my sins, Raphaela." he said, "I'll save the planet..." With that, he flew into the night sky. Raphaela cried and went after him.

"A... metamorphosis...?" stuttered Tubarov, trying to come to grips with what he had just seen. The Shenlong and Altron had become one. They were now the Dragoon God Gundam. They were the most powerful Gundam in existence.

"Say goodnight, Tubarov," sneered Duo, destroying the Ephyon with one slash.

"Geez, Wu Fei was a genius." Duo whispered. Then, he looked up. Three streaks were heading towards the atmosphere.

"That's Heavy ARMS and Sandrock from the East," muttered Duo, "But that other thing... that's Peacemillion!" The unconscious Treize jumped up at this and cried out.

"Mom! Nooooooo!"

Odin, meanwhile, had already locked up with Jion.

"This is all you've got?" smiled Jion, "Well?!" Odin was waiting for this. The two Gundams were equally matched. Jion, or rather, Xerxes, was getting cocky. The ZERO Heaven's right arm pulled back, and a tiny beam cannon emerged from the wrist.

"This is over now." said Odin, "I'm going home." He fired and the Tallgeese Knight fell to the ground. Xerxes Peacecraft was dead.

That was when Odin recieved a message from the Peacemillion V. It read:

"This is Sally Po. I have figured out what OZ's plan is. They're going to wipe out the Earth with another Libra cannon. I have figured that the only way to stop it's destructive force is to send all of your Gundams to it, and activate the self-destruct mechanism. I am going to do the same with Peacemillion. Put your Gundams on auto-pilot and send them to these coordinates. I'll program them to self detonate.

Please, I need all of you to help. The Libra cannon is quite a bulky beast. It'll take an almost nuclear force to destroy it. This is all I can do to help. You must stop OZ on Earth yourselves.

Sincerely,

Sally Po

P.S. Treize, I love you."

Odin looked down at the Dragoon God Gundam and bowed his head. Treize was powerless to stop his mother from killing herself, even if it was for the good of the Earth. He pitied him. Odin quickly snapped out of it and programmed his Gundam to go to the moon. He ran over to the Deathscythe and did the same. He attached a cable to the Tallgeese from his ZERO Heaven. All the Gundams would go out together.

Duo grabbed Treize's unconscious body and set it on the ground outside the Dragoon God. Duo smiled and ran back in, programming it to self detonate on the moon. He jumped out of the Gundam and ran towards OZ headquarters. He saw Odin next to him.

~

Heero looked at Milliardo, who seemed quite full of himself.

"You know," said Heero, "Neither Zechs nor Treize would condone this. You're just a monster."  
Milliardo smiled at Heero, "It really doesn't matter what my fathers would condone at this point, does it? I mean, there's really nothing that matters anymore. This world is doomed. The future will be rebuilt in the colonies. The roles of OZ, the Fang, and the Gundams, have been, shall we say, written out. Our time is done."

Heero smirked. "You're insane." At this, Milliardo screamed. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Heero. He pulled the trigger.

Heero felt nothing.

~

Rasid flew at high speed. He'd reach the moon in about 30 minutes. Probably enough time to rectify his mistakes. Suddenly, he was pelted in the back by a blast. He turned and was grabbed by Heavy ARMS.

"Let me be!" yelled Rasid, "I need to do this!"

"No you don't!" replied Raphaela, "The Gundam can go there on auto-pilot. Stay with us! You're... you're like my brother! I can't let you go!"

At this, Rasid stopped. He cried.

Raphaela knew that there wasn't enough time left to just sit here.

"Rasid!" she cried out, "Howard rebuilt your Gundam, so it should have the detachable torso! We can escape on it, and send my Gundam and what's left of yours to the Libra cannon!" Rasid slowly opened his eyes and looked at Raphaela's face. She was smiling. Her short, brown hair was hanging down past the sides of her helmet. But he just couldn't get past that smile. It was like his mother's. And his father's. He did have a reason to live. Rasid knew he had to protect the things in life that are like that. Things like her smile.

The Sandrock put out it's hand. Raphaela smiled brighter and programmed her Gundam to self-detonate. She got out of Heavy ARMS and into the torso of Sandrock. They were going home.

~

He looked at the screen. He could see Milliardo's chamber on the security camera. On the floor beside him lay the freshly shot bodies of two OZ soldiers.

"Will Treize's spirit never rest?" he said to himself, brushing back his long, white hair, "Even if it comes down to me killing you, boy, I'll make sure you go down." He slowly walked down the corridor towards Milliardo's chamber.

~

Heero looked down in horror as Solo's body fell to the ground. Blood poured out from underneath him.

"He... he saved me..." was all Heero could mutter. Solo had taken the bullet for a man he had never met.

Milliardo raised an eyebrow and looked down at Solo. He snickered. Heero charged at him, if only out of rage.

'I've changed so much.' thought Heero, 'Twenty years ago, I'd have never have done something like this. Never cried out and ran out at my enemy. I would have killed him stealthily and gotten out. But this is personal. This... is where I end this. Where I end what I started twenty years ago.'

Milliardo raised his gun and shot at Heero once more. He fell down. Pleased with himself, Milliardo turned towards the window once more and laughed to himself. In the reflection, he saw a figure coming towards him. Milliardo shot behind him, and Heero fell again.

'This battle is futile.' Milliardo thought to himself, 'It's almost... funny.' Milliardo laughed again. He heard footsteps coming towards him once more. Milliardo snarled.

"Don't you people ever die?"

Heero lunged at Milliardo, tackling him. The blood from his two bullet wounds splashed all over them.

"Face it, Yuy," Milliardo smiled, "You're just too old for this." Milliardo flipped Heero off of him. Heero flew threw the window towards the desert ground 25 feet below.

At that exact moment, Odin and Duo entered the room.

"Dad!" yelled Odin. He ran at Milliardo, punched him, and jumped out the window after his father.

"Idiot." laughed Milliardo, struggling to his feet. He was immediately put down by a kick to the head.

"Look what you've done to my son!" yelled Duo. He began punching Milliardo. Milliardo reached for the gun, which was lying on the floor to his right. Duo knocked it out the window, which gave Milliardo enough time to grab the knife in his boot. Duo felt a sharp pain in his hip and rolled over in pain.

"I win, do I not?" laughed Milliardo, standing triumphant once more. He was ready for his next assailant, however. He turned and dealt a roundhouse kick to Treize's stomach.

"Damn I'm good!" yelled Milliardo. Treize looked up to see something that would haunt him for years to come. Milliardo laughed. He laughed hard. He had hurt and killed so many, yet still, he laughed.

Then...boom.

Milliardo had barely felt the cold gun barrel in the back of his head. Death came quickly. He fell to the ground and looked up at the man who had shot and killed him. With his last breath, he uttered one word.

"Father..."

_

The story is over there... isn't it? Find out in the Epilogue, next chapter!

BOOYA! - Matt Ryan


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

The explosion lit up the sky. As the children were being tucked away into bed, the Libra cannon on the moon exploded, sending flaming lights streaming across the sky. They looked like shooting stars. The night sky was bright like it had been exactly 30 years ago on this very night.

Now, three weeks have passed. The year is After Colony 226. Duo Maxwell sits in his house. Something stirs in the bed next to him. His son wakes up after three weeks of rehabilitation. They embrace. They've saved the world.

Rapahela Barton has returned home. The circus is so bright and full of life during the Winter season. They travel to so many places. They are soon going to the city of Baghdad. There, she wonders, will she see Rasid?

Rasid Abdoul Winner is calm. He looks around the empty Winner Home. He looks at a picture of his family.

"Have I shamed you?" he asks, "If so, then I am sorry." He walks over to an endtable and grabs a flier he had grabbed the day before. The Barton Circus was coming. He has already bought tickets.

Treize Chang has assumed a new identity. He now goes by no name at all. But he is by the only thing he has left. He's gone and joined the circus. He's gone to join with Raphaela.

As for the Yuys, they survived the long drop from Milliardo's suite. Of course, they were quite banged up. They would have died had someone not saved them.

Heero awakes in the hospital to see his son. Odin smiles. Beside him sits a familiar face. Heero stares blankly at Zechs. It is over.

The year is After Colony 226. The Gundams are no longer needed.

The End

Okay, so I finally edited this and got it away from what I thought was an unreadble format. Hopefully it's better now and more enjoyable. I'm open to writing a sequel now, as my interest in all things Gundam has been piqued again recently. Thanks for reading this and read my other fics at rpg/MATTSPAGE!

Gundam Wing, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, and all related characters are copywrite Sunrise Entertainment (I think). All other characters are copywrite Me. So don't even think of using them as your own, you no talent, plagiarising hacks out there. Uh, hey, are you really reading this? Well, since I've got your attention, please visit the webpage of my Internet God, .com. By for now!

BOOYA! - Matt Ryan


End file.
